The present disclosure generally relates to memory for processing systems and, more particularly, relates to data buffer spare architectures for dual channel serial interface memory.
Memory, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMM), may utilize data buffers to temporarily store data as it is being moved from one place to another. For example, data may be stored in a memory buffer as it is retrieved from an input device or as it is being prepared to be sent to an output device. In other examples, data buffers may be used when moving data between processes. The data buffers may be implemented in a fixed memory location in hardware, such as on a DIMM.